<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Like This (Lloyd Garmadon x Reader) by CosMunk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807541">Just Like This (Lloyd Garmadon x Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMunk/pseuds/CosMunk'>CosMunk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, F/M, Ninjago, Ninjago Maters of Spinjitzu, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMunk/pseuds/CosMunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone gets a choice in who they want to be. Sometimes destiny forces people into roles they don't want. Sometimes, it's just bad luck.</p><p> Fighting the life one has been given by fate is supposed to be impossible, but someone has to do it.</p><p> </p><p>A Lloyd Garmadon x Reader story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Reader, Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Basic information</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is just some general information regarding the story. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I do ask that you PLEASE remember that there will be adult language and violence. Nothing too over the top, but this will serve as a permanent TW for VIOLENCE, BLOOD, and LANGUAGE. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y/N- Your Name </p>
<p>Y/M/N -Your Middle Name</p>
<p>Y/L/N - Your Last name </p>
<p>H/C- Hair Color </p>
<p>H/T- Hair Texture </p>
<p>E/C - Eye Color </p>
<p>S/T- Skin Tone</p>
<p>F/C- Favorite Color </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I think that's it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please leave comments! I haven't written a full fledged Fanfic in YEARS, so anything is appreciated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3936 Words. </p>
<p>Things are going to start off a little slower, but I promise the payoff will be worth it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Also, the overall feeling for the fanfic is gonna be based on the song Something Just like this by Coldplay and the Chainsmokers. Definitely give that song a good listen periodically.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"[Y/N]! Please stay with me! Please [Y/N]!" The mortified screams of a young man rang out over a scorched battlefield. The voice was hoarse, and it seemed that at any moment, it would give out on it's owner completely, not that he cared. He was terrified, and hurting his throat was the last thing on his mind.</p>
<p>Lloyd Garmadon wasn't one known to scream and cry, but the tears running down his face as he shouted flowed freely none the less. His once pristine green gi had been ripped to near shreds, <br/>and he was covered in a number of wounds. What was left of his uniform was caked in dirt, sweat, and blood.</p>
<p>The blood wasn't his.</p>
<p>Cradled in his arms was a young woman who was covered in the same blood that covered Lloyd. Her blood. His eyes locked onto hers, trying to focus through the tears that clouded his vision, refusing to leave her gaze. She returned his gaze but was unable to focus for very long, as the viscous fluid that sustained her life continued to leave her, causing her skin to become quite pale compared to it's usual tone.</p>
<p>"LLOYD! [Y/N]! Are you all ri...." Jay's higher pitched voice stopped, along with the numerous footsteps that accompanied it. An audible gasp was heard from everyone, and Nya, bless her soul, had to avert her eyes from what she saw, immediately turning to Jay's shoulder to avoid looking at the sight of their friend lying on the ground with a large javelin piercing her abdomen and slightly protruding the other side. "Oh my god....." Kai couldn't help the words as they came out, but immediately covered his mouth. He didn't need to say anything to alarm Lloyd more.</p>
<p>He didn't hear Kai speak, nor did he even register that his friends had found him. "Please [Y/N]. You gotta hang in there. Help is on the way." The young woman tried desperately to keep her [E/C] orbs open, but the task grew to be more and more difficult each second. "Lloyd...I" "Don't talk. You need to save your strength." "Lloyd." "Please baby.....stop talking...I....I can't loose you, so you have to." His composure was beginning to fade. "You have to save your strength."</p>
<p>For a moment, the battlefield was quite, save for the popping of embers from the smoldering fires that encompassed the empty town. And then, a soft voice broke the silence. "You're gonna .....be alright....Lloyd." It was hard for her to speak, as every breath felt like a thousand daggers being plunged into her side.</p>
<p>"Please sto...." "Shhh." The young woman gave a weak smile to try and calm his fears, though her eyes showed that she was just as afraid as he was. "It's okay...I'm o...kay with t...this."</p>
<p>Her breathing was short and labored, but she managed to keep going. "Th...this is w...what I s..s..signed up for remem...ber? So p..please." She kept up the weak smile, but her vision began to fade. "Please s..mile for me? O..one last t..t..time..." But before she could see it, everything faded to black, and the black began to fade to white. All that was left was a cacophony of voices, all calling for her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"[Y/N]! [Y/N]! [Y/N]! ........." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blaring sound of my alarm clock pulled me from my slumber, though in that moment it may as well have been the devil. "It can't be one already. I just went to sleep...."</p>
<p>I allowed a pitiful groan to escape my lips. Nobody was home to hear it, so it didn't matter. I just really didn't want to get up out of the bed. But it wasn't exactly like I had much of a choice in the matter. There was work to be done.</p>
<p>I reluctantly rolled out of bed and simultaneously dismissed the alarm, forcing myself into reality. I hated only getting four hours of sleep a night. Once in a while it wouldn't be so bad, but I hadn't gotten more than that in nearly 2 years. Not since...</p>
<p>I ran my hands down my face, forcing myself from my thoughts. I didn't have time to think about it. There was too much to do, and I was absolutely starving. I made my way to the kitchen, shuffling around and still half asleep, and grabbed the first edible food bar I could get to in the pantry. I didn't care what it tasted like. It didn't even cross my mind. I was tired and needed fuel: Aka, food and caffeine. The caffeine followed swiftly after, as I grabbed a megamonster energy drink  from the fridge before plopping down at the meager dining room table across the room.</p>
<p>Ah yes. The pinnacle of a healthy diet.</p>
<p>Honestly, I had grown to not really care about what I consumed, as long as it got me through the day. Not when I worked two jobs and had to raise four kids.</p>
<p>Now, most people would be alarmed if they heard that. That, or just plain old confused. After all, at only 19, there was no way that I was old enough to have four kids of my own. Which was completely true. They weren't my kids. They were my siblings, but at 5, 7, 11, and 16, they were still kids, and damn did it take a lot of work keeping them alive and happy.</p>
<p>"Speaking of work...I'd better get to it." After downing my 'breakfast' of champions, I got to work. I had abut two hours before I had to get the kids from school, which meant 2 hours to make sure everything was cleaned up, snacks were packed, and I got a chance to get showered.</p>
<p>The rest of the day flew by as usual. Picked my siblings up from their respective schools, kept the middle two from killing each other, and then started on dinner while they worked on homework. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>One could argue that was a good thing, as that meant no surprises for my already hectic schedule to take care of these goobers. But, for me, it was rather depressing. I hated living life like a 40 year old mom when I was only 19. But, it was either that, or put by siblings in the system, and I was NOT letting that happen.</p>
<p>"[Y/N]?" I looked down from the dishes I was washing from supper to see my two youngest brothers, Marcus and Dannie, looking up at me with their adorable little [E/C] eyes. "Yes boys?" "Do you have to work tonight?" They sounded absolutely pitiful, and clearly they wanted me to stay home. But I didn't' have a choice. "I'm so sorry, but I do."</p>
<p>They were crushed, and as much as I knew I need to go to work, a part of me wanted to ditch just for them. "Hey, don't look so sad. I know you wanna plan with me, but I gotta make sure we have groceries. You know that. "We know." I sighed, before kneeling down to them and taking their hands. "I'll tell you what. If you get good marks on ALL your assignments for the week, I'll ask my bosses if I can have next Saturday off." It was enough to cause them to squeal with delight and latch on to my neck. "Alright. You gotta let me go now. I have to finish dishes before I leave."</p>
<p>They ran off, presumably to inform the others of the deal they had struck. It was sweet. "You're gonna work yourself to death [Y/N]." I turned behind me to find Anthony, the oldest, stepping between me and the dishes, reaching in the sink to start washing. "You look like shit." I reached for him with catlike reflexed and flicked his ear. "OW!" "Language Anthony." "It's true." "Abapbap. Watch the language." He rolled his eyes at me and went back to the dishes. "I just don't get why you won't let me get a weekend job. You've hardly slept in who knows how long. I could at least help out."</p>
<p>The groan that escape my lips as enough of an indicator that I really didn't want to have this conversation AGAIN. "Fine. Whatever sis. But when you drop dead from exhaustion, don't come crying to me." I rolled my eyes and replied by flicking him again. "WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?!" I chuckled, and gave him smirk. "Because you're being a little shit." "Heeey. You just said" "I'm an adult. I can curse if I want." He was disgruntled by my being a hypocrite, but I didn't exactly care. It was fun messing with him.</p>
<p>I went to dry the dishes as he washed them, not leaving him to do it all on his own. He had his own things to do after I left. "You working both tonight?" "As always..." "Well, just make sure you're safe." "I will. Thanks Ant."</p>
<p>Once the dishes were done, I had just a few minutes to get ready and head out. Anthony would make sure everyone went to bed on time, and the neighbors always kept an eye on the house. They really were my life savers. As I headed out the door to my first job of the night, I make sure to call out to the rest of the house.</p>
<p>"Marcus! Dannie! Nicole! Make sure you listen to your brother!" "But [Y/N]!" "No buts! I'm headed to work now." "LOVE YOU [Y/N]!" "I love you guys too. See you in the morning." And left, locking the door behind me.</p>
<p>It isn't easy, taking care of my siblings. It's honestly the hardest thing I've ever done. Harder than working two jobs. Harder than school. Harder than sleeping four hours a night. And yet, I wouldn't change it for the world. They were my everything, so I would give everything to keep them happy and healthy.</p>
<p>I worked at the bar first. I wasn't a waitress or anything, especially since I'm underage, but served as part of the bar's 'band'. I sang every night to bring in customers from 9pm to 1:30 am. It was honestly the more bearable of the two jobs that I had. There were always some creepy codgers who'd hit on me, but security did a good job of keeping the away. Plus, it gave me a chance to sing, which was the only thing I really had of my own anymore. Sure it was in a bar late at night when I'd rather sleep, but it was tolerable.</p>
<p>The night went on smoothly, and it was a Thursday, so there wasn't that big of a crowd. Tomorrow would be far busier, which would mean more tips. "I'm out boss. Gotta get to the school." "Alright [Y/N]. Take care. I'll have your check tomorrow." "You're the best."</p>
<p>Now's probably a good time to mention that I don't drive to work.</p>
<p>See, I only use the car for taking the kids around, and my boss at the bar, Mr. Tsuki, gave me a city wide bus pass that I can use at any time. So, I took the bus to work. At least, work at the bar. The busses were mostly shut down by the time my next shift started, so I walked. It wasn't a terrible walk. In fact, it was rather relaxing.</p>
<p>My second shift, a night Janitor at the Ninjago community college campus, started at 2, so there was plenty of time. There wasn't much traffic, but it was enough that I still felt safe, as long as I kept my mace key-ring in my hand.</p>
<p>I'd made it about half the way to campus when I heard some noise nearby. It was faint, but loud enough for me to recognize the sound. I knew that sound well enough. Someone was getting the ever loving hell beaten out of them.</p>
<p>I knew I shouldn't do anything. I KNEW I should just keep going and make my way to work. My siblings relied on me to provide for them. They were all I had, and I was all they had. I couldn't risk getting hurt or killed.</p>
<p>"SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP MY DAD!"</p>
<p>Without a moments hesitation, I rushed down the nearest alley, heart about ready to burst through my ears. That was a little girl screaming for help. I couldn't very well do nothing. What if that was Nicole? Or any of my siblings. I would want someone to do the same.</p>
<p>As I neared the source of the fighting, I slowed my pace and switched to walking on the balls of my feet, rather than my heels. I didn't' want to make any noise and get discovered.</p>
<p>"Shut up little girl." I heard a thud followed by a cry, and several male laughs rang out in the ally. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up and let us talk to your dad..." I peered my head around a corner and saw four heavily tattooed thugs surrounding a man who was on the ground, pleading and barely conscious.</p>
<p>On the other end of the alley was the little girl who's scream I had heard clutching to her stomach and sobbing. "That's better. Now." The largest one made his way over to the man and knelt down, grabbing a fistful of his hair. "Now, tell me again how you're not paying your protection fee...." "I...I can't. I l..lo...lost my job! My little girl has to eat." "And WE need the money you owe use. Now, pay up, or we'll take it from you."</p>
<p>The thugs laughed, taking pleasure from tormenting this man and his daughter. I was not having it. I kept my mace behind my back, and stepped out into the alley, feet just wider apart than my shoulder, and a death glare plastered across my face. "You're not taking anything from anyone." The men immediately turned to face me, standing tall to face someone they didn't know. "Oh really sweet heart? And what are you gonna do about it?" They laughed at me of course, and stepped closer, away from the man they had beaten t a pulp. "Let's show this little girl what we do when someone gets in our way."</p>
<p>They stepped towards me, two leading and two trailing. Big mistake.</p>
<p>Once they got a little closer, I rushed in and then down, spraying the mace up into their eyes while Slid between them, shutting my eyes long enough to avoid the falling mace.</p>
<p>I once I was behind the angrily shouting thugs, I opened my eyes and stood my ground. My opponents were chocking up as they tried to turn and face me, their eyes watering and noses running uncontrollably due to the phenacyl chloride in the mace. They weren't incapacitated, but they were gonna be a hell of a lot easier to deal with like this.</p>
<p>I released the can of mace behind me so that it rolled to the father, in case he should need it. I had other plans for dealing with the thugs, starting with the two in the back, who were now closer to me.</p>
<p>They couldn't regain their bearings fast enough, but they lunged at me anyway. I sidestepped the first one and swung a right hook at him, landing square in his ribs, and kicked him with my left foot. Then, as the other swung, I slipped under him and, since he was shorter than the first, punched him square in the face with my left fist.</p>
<p>It took everything I had not to scream. That hurt so bad. I was definitely out of practice.</p>
<p>The two that were further away had taken the brunt of the Mace, and ended up both falling to their hands and knees. They weren't gonna be much to worry about. I turned to my right, and saw the guy I decked in the face completely passed out. Maybe I wasn't as out of practice as I thought. But where was the other guy?</p>
<p>I continued to turn, and by the time I saw him swinging the pipe at me, which I have no idea where the hell he even got it, there wasn't enough time for me to react. Of course, I still tried to throw my arms up to defend my face in a middle block, but I was too slow. So, like any sensible human, I shut my eyes.</p>
<p>I was quite surprised when I heard a soft thud, rather than a bang as the metal scrap of pipe collided with the side of my head, as it was going to inevitably do. And then I heard a voice that had not originally been there. "It's not nice to hit people with pipes."</p>
<p>I opened my eyes and saw a Green Hooded figure before me, hand wrapped tightly around the pipe that had been aimed at my head. "I suggest you leave this with me." It only took one tug and the pipe was yanked from the leader, who the green man procedeeded to kick into the wall next to him, where he promptly slumped down, clearly unconscious.</p>
<p>I took a step back, not quite sure of what to make of what just happened, until five more figures jumped down from fuck knows where, in varying colors. One, a woman by the shape, made her way to the little girl. One in white, went to the injured father, and the others, as I watched, moved to grab the thugs, including the two still awake and trying to overcome the mace.</p>
<p>That left the green one.</p>
<p>As he turned to me, I realized that it was the green ninja, and the others, well, they must also be members of the ninja team that defended ninjago. 'If only they'd showed up sooner.' Maybe it was terrible to think that way, that I didn't want to be involved. Of course I would have jumped in even if I had known the ninja were nearby, but if they had been there sooner, maybe that little girl wouldn't have gotten hurt.</p>
<p>"That was some impressive thinking. You really helped these people." The voice behind the mask was kind, which was a little surprising. I had always imagined the green ninja would be a little more, you know...menacing sounding?</p>
<p>"It was nothing. I wasn't gonna let them hurt that little girl." I shrugged it off, not really wanting to make it into anything more than it was. I just wanted to help. "Even so, most people would have just called the cops. You stepped up, so thanks." His gratitude seemed genuine, and the emerald orbs that peaked out from behind his mask confirmed that he was. I wasn't sure how I knew. I just did.</p>
<p>"I should be thanking you. You saved my ass. IF you hadn't caught that pole, I'd probably have ended up in the hospital..." I paused for a moment, contemplating that thought for just a moment. "Nah. I'd have DEFINITELY ended up in the hospital."</p>
<p>He chuckled softly at my change in tone and sat the pipe down, since the police would probably want it for evidence I assumed. "Well, I'm glad to help Miss" "[Y/N]" "AH. Thank you." He paused and looked around, and I followed his gaze. His team had tied up all the thugs and roped them together, the one in white was checking the wounds of the father, and the woman in grey was checking the little girl. "The cops and ambulance should be here soon. I'm sure they'll wanna take your statement."</p>
<p>I groaned at the thought of having to fill out a police statement. Sure it was necessary, but I really needed to get to work. I still had mouths to feed. "And I'm sure the paramedics will wanna look at your hand." I was confused for a moment, shaking myself from my worry of not making it to work today, and processed what he'd said.</p>
<p>"Oh my hand." I looked down at my left fist, which even in the dim alley light was turning purple. It was bruised up for sure, but it didn't feel broken. "I'm sure it's fine. I've had much worse." Even though the mask, he was definitely confused. I didn't wanna talk about it.</p>
<p>Instead, I walked over to the wall closest to me and leane up against it. This was gonna be a long night, and I had to call my second boss and pray that he didn't fire me.</p>
<p>Sure enough, it wasn't long before the cops came and arrested all four of the thugs. Paramedics also arrived and immediately took the father and daughter to the hospital. They were gonna be okay it seemed though, which was a relief. I stayed behind to give a statement about what happened, as well as give them all my contact info for later.</p>
<p>I didn't bother getting my had looked at, since I knew it wasn't hurt too bad, and instead once I was done giving the report, went to thank the ninja one more time. They were gone of course, no surprise there.</p>
<p>I really wanted to thank them again for their help.</p>
<p>"Miss [L/N]....Miss [L/N] are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts, turning to the officer who had the door to his car held open for me. "OH! Sorry. Lost in thought." The officer sighed. It was now 4:30 am and he was clearly exhausted. "I said I'll give you a ride home. You need to rest." I nodded and slipped into the back, shutting the door behind me. "Thanks officer." "No problem. Where to?" "Maxone Apartments on 29th street." "Alrighty."</p>
<p>I didn't really pay much attention to the ride back to my apartment building. I trusted the cop to get me home, so I spent the ride just trying to avoid the thoughts that I had pushed back for a long time.</p>
<p>"Here we are." I looked up from my hands and sure enough, we'd already made it back. "Get some rest kid. You've had a long night." "Thanks officer. I'll do my best."</p>
<p>As if I was ACTUALLY gonna get any sleep.</p>
<p>I made my way up the three flights of stairs to my apartment and let myself in, locking the door behind me. When I turned around, of course, Anthony was there. "What are you doing home [Y/N]? I thought you were working?" I sighed and walked over to him, ruffling his hair a little. "I was, but some stuff happened and I ended up not making it to work." "What happened?" I sighed, and rubbed my hand down my face. I was absolutely exhausted. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to bed." "But." "No buts. To bed." He groaned and went back to his room. Thank heavens he didn't see my hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I kicked off my shoes and sat on my bed, the moonlight pouring down on me as I looked at my bruised hand. It was ugly and hurt like a bitch, even if it wasn't broken. But that wasn't why I couldn't pull my eyes away from it.</p>
<p>It was a painful reminder of everything that I had given up over the years. Of how sloppy I had gotten. I had worked so hard when I was younger to be who I wanted to be. What was supposedly fate. But it turned out fate had different plans for me. I wouldn't amount to any of the dreams that I'd aimed for.</p>
<p>Fate was cruel that way, and there was nothing that I could do to change it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4128 words</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ninja had a pretty boring night if they were honest. Other than tying up the thugs that had already been taken care of for the most part when they arrived, it was an uneventful evening. It was a rare occurrence for them to have breaks, so it was nice. </p>
<p>"For once, I'm not exhausted." Nya chuckled, stretching her arms above her head to stretch. </p>
<p>Jay took the opportunity to swoop in and wrap an arm around her waist, which she neither commented on nor objected to as she relaxed, making her way into the monastery that had, on and off for the past five or six years, been her home. Been all of their homes. "Agreed! It's nice to not get into fights for a change." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Cole was glad for a night off, and he was usually the least sore of them all after a long night of scaling roofs and climbing around. It was a general consensus of a good night. </p>
<p>"I see you all had a good night on patrol in Ninjago City." A wise old man, their Master Wu, appeared from inside the monastery as the ninja all entered the courtyard. "Absolutely Master Wu. Piece of cake." Kai replied, smug as ever. The wise old man narrowed his eyes, allowing his gaze to shift between each of his students. "Well, then seeing as none of you are tired, you should have no problems staying up the rest of the day and training." </p>
<p>They all froze in their tracks, and immediately a chorus of complaining and trying to back out. "Come on sensei." Kai dropped his posture, and his head. "We've been up since yesterday morning." "Yes, but if you have enough energy to call a night of a patrol a piece of cake, you have enough energy to stay up. I suggest you get into your training Gi's and get started." </p>
<p>Wu was the only one to notice that Lloyd hadn't said anything. He hadn't come back as jovially as the others, but he wasn't complaining about staying up either. It was like he wasn't even paying attention. </p>
<p>"Lloyd." The blonde young man shook himself out his thoughts, having barely registered their flight home, and looked at his aged teacher. "Yes sensei?" "I'd like to speak to you in private first." </p>
<p>The green ninja looked to his friends, concerned for his safety, and they all shrugged. "Good luck man!" Called out Kai, rushing in to change. Jay thrust a fist in the air, a half-hearted smile on his face. "We're rooting for you buddy!"</p>
<p>The green ninja had a feeling he'd fucked something up and was about to get an earful of it, but he remained outside to face his teacher none the less. </p>
<p>"What's the matter?" </p>
<p>Lloyed went from concerned, to down right confused. "What sensei?" "I asked what's the matter. You didn't say anything about the patrol, and you didn't even blink when I told you all to stay up." Wu was a wise and observant man, and he thought of Lloyd like his own child, as he did all of his students. He placed a wrinkled hand on Lloyd's shoulder, his eyes filled with concern for the student who had most certainly the most burdens on the team. "I'm old, but not blind. I can tell something is bothering you." </p>
<p>None of the others had sensed anything off, but Lloyd had practice keeping his troubles to himself. At least, from everyone but his mother and Wu. </p>
<p>He released a heavy sigh from deep within his core, and leaned up against one of the wooden pillars that supported the monastery. "While we were on patrol, we ran across these thugs who were attacking a man and his daughter. Before we could intervene, a girl came out of nowhere and started taking them. She put up a hell of a fight. I intervened at the end, but she took out three of them before I could." </p>
<p>I'm sure it's fine. I've had much worse. </p>
<p>"Well, while we strive to arrive faster so people like that man and his daughter don't get hurt, I don't see why a girl being a good citizen and helping them out should distress you so much, especially when you all arrived in time to finish the job." </p>
<p>It wasn't about that. Lloyd didn't care that she had interviened. He was glad that she had, since she bought enough time for them to arrive. </p>
<p>It was her attitude about getting hurt. </p>
<p>"Sensei...while we waited for the police to arrive, I noticed she'd injured her hand pretty bad. I mean, like already turning black and blue bad." He paused, recalling every single tone in the bruises that had formed on the strangers hand. "Lloyd, you know that fighting causes bru.." "She didn't care." </p>
<p>Wu paused, confused as to why his student had inturrupted him, and looking so guilty at that. "What do you mean she didn't care Lloyd?" </p>
<p>He sighed, running his fingers through his blonde locks to try and curb his frustration. "I mean just that sensei. She didn't care. I told her she should get it check out, and her response was that she'd had it much worse. Not 'It'll be alright. Not 'it's not that bad.' Her exact words were 'I've had much worse.' How is that okay? She risked her life! She nearly got clubbed with a pipe and, instead of having a reaction, it was if nothing happened." </p>
<p>Wu realized what was going on. Lloyd hated seeing other people get hurt. He was a fighter and a warrior in his own right, but he hated seeing others get hurt, especially when he could have prevented it, had the circumstances been different. </p>
<p>"Why does that bother you so much? You can't blame yourself Lloyd...." "Why not? If we'd been faster she might not have gotten hurt. And bruises like that shouldn't be normaOWW!" Lloyd yelped, reaching to his right thigh where Wu had slapped his staff. "What the hell was that for master Wu?" </p>
<p>Wu raised up his chin and removed his staff, placing it on the ground once more. "You had a bruise there." "I have bruises everywhere sensei." "Exactly." He began walking towards the Jojo in the monastery, and Lloyd soon followed, rubbing his bruise just a little. </p>
<p>"You have bruises all the time. As do all the others. You had all but forgotten about it until I hit you. For you, getting a bruise is normal." "Yes, but I'm a ninja." "That is true." Wu paused for only a second, and looked over his shoulder to Lloyd. "But you don't know anything about her. Maybe she bruises easily. Maybe she's been in a car accident before. Maybe she's used to fighting." </p>
<p>"A..um..." Lloyd hadn't thought about it that way. Sure she didn't look like someone who would be getting into dangerous situations, not with those kind [E/C] eyes, but there was no guarantee. He didn't know anything. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hadn't thought about it like that." He didn't exactly feel better, even if sensei was right. </p>
<p>"Exactly. So don't worry about it. You have enough on your plate as is." Wu made his way into the Dojo, where the monks who also now called it their home after the dismantlement of his brother's monastery were meditating. </p>
<p>"Let it go." </p>
<p>Lloyd wasn't entirely convinced. Something about the whole thing just seemed wrong. It was exactly like her WANTED to get bruised up all the time. He held his breath for a moment, as if that would actually help him think. </p>
<p>Wu watched as Lloyd tried to process his feelings on the matter. He hates thinking it, but sometimes the boy cared too much. "Why don't you take some time to think on it. I need a few things from the city anyway. I'll tell the others that I sent you on some errands." </p>
<p>He smiled, but it was clear he didn't really mean it. "Thanks sensei. I'll be back later." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gentle rays of the morning sun crept through the windows of my room, shaking me from my sleep. It was a soft awakening, unlike the shrill demands of my alarm. Peaceful and pure. </p>
<p>Until I realized that the light was there. </p>
<p>I bolted from my sleep, causing my heart-rate to skyrocket with the revelation. "Oh shit. The kids are gonna be late for school!" The sheet that I had pulled over my form at some point in my slumber vanished, thrown to the floor to be forgotten. I was still dressed, so that was one less thing to worry about. </p>
<p>I lashed out for my phone, only to find that it had died, having been unplugged since the afternoon before. 'Dammit. I really don't have time for this. I don't even know what time it is! ' I couldn't believe I'd slept in this late. I don't even get to sleep until 9 am most days. </p>
<p>I rushed to my shoes that were discarded in the floor and yanked them on, nearly falling in the process. The night before was completely forgotten. I only had one task in mind now. </p>
<p>"KIDS! GET YOUR STUFF! YOU'RE ALREADY LATE FOR....." For a moment, I was just confused. The kids were all sitting at the table, staring at me like a crazy person, with their faces stuffed full of chicken nuggets. "W....what?" They looked as confused as I was, so for a moment there was just awkward silence. "Why are you guys eating chicken nuggets?" </p>
<p>Why THAT was the  question that came out of my mouth, I will never ever know. Regardless of the strange choice, I stuck with it, crossing my arms and immediately regretting it, the pressure of my left hand under my right arm almost unbearable. </p>
<p>'Keep it cool. Don't let them know that you're injured. Just pretend it doesn't hurt [Y/N].' "Beeeecause it's lunchtime?" Nicole remarked, the only one whose mouth wasn't completely stuffed with food. "And we didn't have anything else in the freezer." I couldn't believe it was lunchtime. And that lunch was for tomorrow! Wait a minute, why am I worried about the nuggets? It's LUNCHTIME. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you guys wake me? You missed school!" I realized I had fucked up as soon as Dannie started tearing up. I rushed to him and scooped him into my arms. I shouldn't have yelled at them. "Sorry sis." Alexander spoke up. "You looked exhausted this morning, and when you didn't get up, I figured you could use the sleep. And, I figured that missing one day couldn't hurt." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How could I be mad at them? They had been thoughtful enough to keep the noise down so I could sleep. And, as much as I hated to admit it, they were right. What was one day of school. "Alright. But only this once. You guys are going right back on Monday." I reached across the table and grabbed a nugget from Alex. "HEY!" "That's for not waking me up. Besides, you just ate lunch for tomorrow, which means I have to go to the store today." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I still had work, so I had to go now. I ate my 'lunch', more monster and a breakfast bar, and left. The joys of being an adult. </p>
<p>This time I did take the car. Couldn't exactly carry groceries for five. That would be some impressive strength. And I'd need like three extra arms. </p>
<p>We didn't eat the greatest, but thankfully they got free breakfasts and lunches at school, so I could make sure they at least had food that was...decent for them. I would eat whatever was fast. I didn't have much time for anything else. </p>
<p>It was nothing more than average trip, but it would be one that I wouldn't soon forget. </p>
<p>I neared the end of my trip when I arrived on at the isle holding one of the most important items: Caffeine. Unfortunately, the flavor that I drank was all the way at the top shelf, and I couldn't reach it easily. I attempted to do so, but was unsuccessful. I was about to give in  and grab something new, when an arm appeared in front of me, grabbing the case and held it towards me.</p>
<p>I turned to come face to face with quite possibly the strangest contradiction of any human being I have ever seen. Upon first glance, he was a tall, strong, and very attractive looking young man, about my age. He was an adult, but his ruffled blonde hair gave him just enough boyish charm to be absolutely shocking. </p>
<p>Then came his expression. His eyes sparkled with quite possibly the purest and kindest expression that I could imagine. It was a crime for someone to be so attractive and yet, so kind looking at the same. Well, not actually, but it should be!</p>
<p>"You looked like you could use a hand." I froze up, unsure of what to do. I was normally in control of everything. I had to be. This was completely unexpected. He continued to hold the case out to me, but I realized that he had noticed my freeze up. Shit. </p>
<p>"Ah yes. Thanks." "You saved me the trouble of hoping I liked another flavor." 'That sounded so dumb what the hell is wrong with me?!' He just chuckled, waving his hand. "Don't worry about it. I totally get it. I don't like switching drinks either." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>HOW was he so adorable?</p>
<p>I had to keep calm. It was absolutely nothing. He literally just handed me some drinks. Nothing to freeze up over. Nothing. Nope. "Still, I appreciate it. Saves me the hassle." "No problem. Glad I could help." </p>
<p>I reached to grab the case from him, but the case of drinks was a lot heavier than I  remembered it being. Oh wait. Wrong hand. </p>
<p>My injured hand completely gave way as I grasped for it in pain, and I completely dropped the case. What would happen next flashed before my eyes. As I grasped my hand, the drinks would fall to the floor and go everywhere, soaking the isle in energy drink. </p>
<p>Except it didn't. In an instant the man dropped down and caught the case, saving me from having to pay the price of two cases for one, and having to tell someone I'd spilled a weeks worth of monster in the isle. "You okay?" </p>
<p>I wince in pain, allowing myself to look at my hand for a moment. I was certain it wasn't broken, but it was probably wore injured than I was willing to admit. It had been years since I had punched anyone or anything, and I had outright slugged that thug with every once of force I could muster last night. I had definitely bruised some of the bones. </p>
<p>My eyes looked up to his, and he was concerned. For some reason, it was familiar concern, like I had been looked at this way before, which I seriously doubted was anything more than my brain getting flustered. </p>
<p>"I'm okay. I hurt my hand last night and...I kinda forgot about it. Sorry about that." This was absolutely embarrassing. I could just die. I reached with my right hand but he side stepped me, setting the drinks in my cart for me. "It's alright. Really. Though, that is a pretty nasty bruise. You might wanna get it looked at." </p>
<p>There was that feeling again. I ignored it. "It's alright. It's just bruised. But thanks for the concern. And for catching the drinks. Looks like I owe you one....." "Lloyd." "[Y/N]" </p>
<p>I nodded my head in greeting, a weird habit I picked up from an old teacher. "Well, [Y/N], you don't owe me anything. I'm just glad I could help." His gaze skipped to my hand for a moment, and the corners of his eyes morphed from their jovial expression to something of worry. "If you need help loading your groceries I'd be more than happy to." </p>
<p>My better judgement told me to deal with it on my own. I could load everything with my right hand if it was too heavy for my left. There was no need for me to need help. I never did. </p>
<p>"Actually, that'd be amazing." 'FUCKING MOUTH WHY?' I can't believe I just accepted an offer from a total stranger to help me load my groceries. I'm an astronomical moron. Worse than that even. "I mean...uh...I can manage it my own really you don't have to...." Too little too late. The damage had already been done. "Alright! I'll go check out the things I have and meet you outside!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked off, offering a wave and a neigh animated smile as he left, leaving me completely frozen in the isle. </p>
<p>I finished the rest of my trip uneventfully but in a haze, thoughts murky as I replayed what had just happened over and over again, holding it at the front of my mind. Even as I checked out, my regular cashier had to call my name three times when I zonded. </p>
<p>"[Y/N]! You alright?" I was mortified. Why was this getting to me so badly? "I'm fine Yun. Thanks though." "You seem distracted...but as long as you're good." "Yeah I'm fine. I just...met someone." His concerned face made so many changes in a split second, until he landed on a smug expression. I Had royally messed up. "Oh you MET someone! I get it. Spill. There's no one behind you. I wanna know. Were they cute? Where they tall? I bet they were tall." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blood could not have run to my cheeks faster. It was a feverish feeling, and I just knew that my [S/T] skin had turned bright red "Yun! It's not like that." "You sure? Cuz, I'd don't think I've ever seen you blush like that. I don't think I've even seen you blush actually." I rolled my eyes. </p>
<p>Sure both of those things were true.....but it was definitely NOT what the middle aged man was implying. "I'm blushing because you caught me off guard genius." I reached for my wallet to pay for the groceries, taking a moment to regain my composure. "Sure. Sure. I'm just saying." "Well don't say Yun. You're a gossip and everyone knows it. He was just nice." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lloyd had left the monastery to get a few things. Wu wanted some specialty teas from town, and he wanted to get some snacks to hide in his room, mostly so that Jay and Cole wouldn't eat them. So, it was a great surprise when he ran into the girl from the night before. It wasn't like he'd followed her into the store like a stalker. </p>
<p> He hadn't even realized it was her until he'd seen her hand. They inky clouds that blanketed the sky above ninjago city had made sure of that. The only think he'd managed to make out with the small of lighting in the alley was the massive bruise that stood out. It had spread a little since the night before, but it was her. </p>
<p>And she was still just as calm about it. As if it was nothing. </p>
<p>But for a moment, that took a complete back-burner. He tried to figure out why the hell he had offered to help her load her groceries with nothing but a name. Maybe it was because, regardless of the strange circumstance, the first thing he noticed about her was just how beautiful she was. </p>
<p>It wasn't as if he didn't see pretty girls. Both Nya and Pixel were quite pretty in their own ways, but they were both like family. And he'd seen girls who looked pretty when he was out and about. </p>
<p>This was entirely different. This woman whom he'd seen twice in two days, not that she'd know it, was a different kind of beautiful. Her hair looked...well it was definitely a bit of a mess. She looked tired, and probably a little frustrated. She wasn't layered with makeup to hide her tiredness, which undoubtedly stemmed from the events the night before. </p>
<p>She was just herself, and she was absolutely stunning. </p>
<p>"Brain why are you like this? You just met her. I'm just helping her load groceries and nothing else." He continued to mutter to himself as he waited outside the store, giving himself a mental facepalm. He might have been a ninja leader, and a fairly good one at that, but he hadn't the faintest clue how to actually interact with human beings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a strange silence as I led...Lloyd that's it. As I led him to my car and he helped me load everything in, which was mostly him grabbing thing out of my hands as soon as I picked it up. I wasn't sure what to say, and he seemed content to just help. </p>
<p>Once everything was loaded and the door shut, I rolled the cart to the bin next to me. What can I say? I always park next to the cart box for a reason. Now to head out. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it." </p>
<p>"No problem! Anytime." There he goes again at it. It was almost unnerving how sweet this guy looked, despite the fact that he could easily pass as a typical asshole sports guy. It was unnatural. </p>
<p>We stared at each other for a moment. I should have just gotten in my car and left it alone. </p>
<p>"Well this is awkward." I just died laughing. It was so shocking that he said it out loud that was the base reaction. Side effect of taking care of a five and seven year old all the time I suppose. He looked humiliated, like a kicked puppy, so I tried to compose myself. "I'm sorry! I'm not...I'm not laughing at you. I promise. I just wasn't expecting that." It wasn't long before he realized what I meant and we were both cackling in the parking lot like a couple of morons. </p>
<p>I hadn't laughed so hard over nothing in a long time. And it seemed like he hadn't either. </p>
<p>"I'll admit it. That sounded way better in my head." We both just chuckled some more. "But thanks for laughing. I needed that." I opened the door because, as much as a deep part of me wanted to stay and chat with someone my age for a change, I had frozen food and needed to get back before the kids killed each other. "We'll have to do it again sometime then."</p>
<p> I stepped in and shut the door, but rolled the window down long enough to write down my phone number and hand him the paper. "Shoot me a text. If you need a laugh, I've got plenty of memes I can send!" "I'll take you up on that." </p>
<p>The car cranked, though not without a sputter or two, and I headed home, not having any idea that Yun had seen the entire conversation from his place at the front of the store and was sure to give me hell about it the next time I was in. </p>
<p>Not that it really bothered me. It was the first time that I'd talked to anyone my age in a long time. My coworkers were all older than me and the patrons at the par were either older or too intoxicated to actually interact with them. </p>
<p>It was nice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't until a few hours later, after a nice nap before work, when I finally got a text message from him. </p>
<p>4: 41 pm </p>
<p>~Hey [Y/N]. It's Lloyd. From the store. </p>
<p>I figured it wouldn't hurt to chat for a few minute before I made dinner for the kids. </p>
<p>                                        Hey Lloyd. Wassup? ~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ NM </p>
<p>~ Working out with some friends </p>
<p>~WBU</p>
<p>                                     Getting ready for work~ </p>
<p>~sounds boring </p>
<p>                                                                      very~</p>
<p>                                               gotta be done tho~         </p>
<p>                                                           image sent~  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I had always been the meme kid in high school, so I was glad he could appreciate it. . It was my coping mechanism for stress. Sure that might sound a little morbid, but to each their own. I looked at stupid pictures and jokes.  Unfortunately I did still have things to do, and only a short amount of time to do it. I was going in early at the bar to help set up and make some extra money. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~XD </p>
<p>~ that's hilarious </p>
<p>~hope it's not that bad</p>
<p>                                                                    oh it is ~</p>
<p>                                  gotta go make dinner. ttyl ~</p>
<p>~l8r</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before I put my phone away though, I decided to put his name in my contact. Not like it was gonna hurt anything. Lloyd....I had no idea what his last name, so I just added an emoticon</p>
<p>Lloyd (   ^-^  )_旦</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Episode 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the fight that I got caught up in, things stayed mostly quiet, which while appreciated, meant life was back to the same old boring grind every day. My hand started to feel better about 3 days later, and now, 3 weeks since the fight, it was almost completely better. It didn't hurt anymore, but my body still had to finish clearing the bruise out. </p><p>Still, even with it, things were business as usual. Get the kids to school, sleep, pick kids up, work, repeat. Nothing had changed. </p><p>Actually, that wasn't quite true. </p><p>Ever since I ran into him at the store, Lloyd and I had been texting back and forth quite a bit. It was a bit sporadic, since his schedule seemed to be about as crazy as mine. Apparently he worked as on call security . I wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but I assumed he basically worked at different places as needed. Either way, we both were awake and asleep at weird times of the day, so it worked out. </p><p>Strange, how I managed to run into someone my age who had just a small understanding of what it was like to live the way I did. Sure he wasn't raising three kids, but that was a bit usual for ANYONE, let alone an 18 or 19 year old. </p><p>He kept checking up on my hand, and I guessed it must have bothered him a lot more than he'd let on, so I made sure to let him know it was alright. </p><p>We hadn't gotten to meet up in person, since we both had busy schedules, but it was nice to at least have something that felt like a friend. It put a smile on my face. </p><p> </p><p>It was around 1 am on Friday Night, and as always, I was at work at the bar. I only worked at the bar on Fridays usually, so I was there a little later, but I got to get a few minutes more sleep on Saturday, though I also had to get up earlier. </p><p> </p><p>I could feel my throat getting tired after nearly 2 hours of non-stop performing, so I waved to the boss and pointed to the back. He just nodded and I went to take a break. I needed some water, and a moment to rest my vocal chords. It had nothing to do with the fact that I felt my phone vibrate a couple of times. Nope. </p><p> </p><p>~hows wrk?</p><p>I smiled, not even realizing it, and began typing. I let him know how the night was going, and that I hoped his work was going good as well. It was boring according to him. We went on a little longer than we probably should have, but it was nice. </p><p>~we should hang out sometime when u have time off </p><p>I paused, a vacant expression taking over as I tried to figure out what to say. I literally never stop working. I don't take nights off. Ever. I don't like asking, because my bosses know how much I need money, and if I take off time, it might look like I don't need it anymore. </p><p>But if I didn't get to actually talk to people my age more, I might lose my mind. </p><p>"[Y/N]." My skin crawled as I heard my boss call my name, having slipped into the back room without me noticing. "You okay?" </p><p>I closed my phone, not wanting him to see my messages. It wasn't like I wasn't allowed to be on my phone while I took a break, but I hadn't exactly told anyone about Lloyd. Not even my siblings. "Oh I'm fine." "You sure? You seem out of it. The kids okay?" </p><p>"They're fine Mr. Tsuki. I'm just....trying to figure out what to say to a friend." He peaked an eyebrow at me, clearly intrigued. "Friend huh? You always tell me you don't have any friends." I just shrugged, not sure of what to say. "Well? What are you trying to tell them?" What was I supposed to tell him? I mean technically I could just make up some basic excuse not to tell him, but Mr. Tsuki had been so good to me over the past two years. He was like family. </p><p>"They wanted to hang out, but I'm not quite sure how to explain my schedule....situation." He knew exactly what I meant and sat down next to me. "So you've made a new friend, but haven't explained that you're basically a single mother of four." His side eyes said it all. He knew what was up. He knew how I felt about asking for time off. </p><p>"That about sums it up......" He sighed, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "I guess I have no choice then." I turned to look better at him, slightly concerned. </p><p>"[Y/N], I order you to take off next Friday." I was NOT expecting that. <br/> <br/>"But Mr. Tsuki....Friday is the busiest night of the week. The band brings in the most customers on Fridays." He sighed, but he replaced his look of concern with one of support. "I am aware [Y/N]. However, you have not taken a day off in 8 months. You've had 5 or 6 days off total since you started working for me that weren't city wide holidays, and those were because your siblings were sick. You work so hard." He pointed to my phone and smiled. "So you text that friend, and take next Friday off. Have some fun. You've more than earned it." </p><p>He left me almost in tears without another word. </p><p> </p><p>                                            How about next Friday? ~ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fridays were always insane,  and for the residents of the monastery of spinjitzu, that meant it was a patrol night. Lots of people were getting off of work and going out, making noise, and bringing life to the streets of Ninjago. That also meant that there were going to be more people for thugs and lowlives to prey on and blend in with. </p><p>Things were going pretty well though, and they spent most of the time just talking with each other as they surveyed the landscape of the metropolis. Nya was actually leading this patrol, since he had decided that it was a good idea for them to all take turns, should anything happen to Lloyd himself. </p><p>He had a bad way of attracting trouble to him somehow. It was honestly a fucking talent he managed to get into so much trouble. </p><p>He decided to take advantage of the quiet night where someone else was leading to sneak time onto his phone. He knew [Y/N] would be working and awake, so he might actually get a change to talk to her more than just a text or two while the other one slept. </p><p>The team didn't seem to notice that he'd pull it out whenever they stopped on the roof for more than a moment or two to see if she responded to his message. When she did respond, he was on his phone even more. He wanted to chit chat as long as possible. </p><p> </p><p>For a ninja, one would think he'd be more discreet. Or at least, better at noticing Cole sneak up behind him. </p><p>"YOINK!" </p><p>The green leader of the ninja team instinctively reacted, lunging as he turned to grasp for his cellular device. Unfortunately, his teammates were faster, and they all swarmed Cole, not only to keep their 'fearless leader' away from the onyx haired master of earth, but also to see what was so important that Lloyd of all people wasn't paying attention. </p><p>"Cole give me my phone." "Hell no shrimp." Cole was the only one who called him that. It wasn't out of meanness or trying to be insensitive because he was a year younger than them mentally (even if he was technically 3 years younger than them). Lloyd wasn't small anymore either, but standing at 6'4" of solid muscle, Cole was downright the most terrifying looking 19 year old on the planet. "Not until I find out what you're doing." </p><p> </p><p>"Cole, I'm the leader on this mission. Don't you think I should be the one to find out why he's not paying any attention?" Nya held out her hand, and Cole just gave her a dirty look. "Fine! You ready it....out loud' "Please don't." </p><p> </p><p>Cole scanned over the messages, backing away so that he could read it wouldn't eyes staring over his shoulder. "COLE! You're not talking!" Jay wined, eager for something. Anything to actually talk about. "Lloyd....." </p><p>"Who's [Y/N]?" </p><p>10 eyes napped to Lloyd, wide with either confusion or anticipation for an answer. Somehow Zane looked like has giving off both expressions. He did make some weird faces. "Lloyd....who's [Y/N]?" </p><p>The blonde wasn't exactly sure what to do. They were going to bug the hell out of him for the rest of his life if he didn't say anything, but he had kept their conversations private for this exact reason. "She's a friend." </p><p>Cole scoffed handing the phone to the others to read. "Yeah, because we all have so much time for friends." Nya skimmed over the messages as the boys started to crowd her to get a look. Kai snatched it from his sister, who shouted at to give it back, but he jumped over her and moved out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>"No way! Lloyd's got himself a girlfriend!" If it weren't for the zukin covering his face, the bright red glow of his cheeks would be on display for all to see. "No I don't Kai. Don't be stupid." The red hot head smirked, tossing the phone to Jay, who was next in line. He was just as surprised. "Dude you totally do! You even asked her on a date." </p><p>Lloyd knew this was coming, and although it flustered the crap out of him, it also pissed him off to no end. He lurched forward and used his spinjitzu to reclaim his phone before any more damage could be done. "NO I didn't. I asked if she wanted to hang out some time. That's it." "Then why are you getting so defensive?" "Because you guys are assholes and I knew this would happen." He offered, holding a hand out as if waiting for an answer. </p><p>Nya broke the silence that followed. "He's not wrong." "Exactly. So leave it alone." He read the message that was last sent, and while he wanted to reply, he'd have to wait for a little more privacy. An exasperated sigh escaped him as he slipped the phone away. </p><p>"I'm not convinced. Lloyd does just sigh over anyone." Of course Kai was gonna egg it on. "Drop it Kai." "Okay okay. Touchy." He rushed up Lloyd, and though his face was hidden mostly, there was no doubt there was smirk on his face. "But you are ditching next Friday to go hang out with your girl 'just friend' right?" "KAI!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I started to get worried when Lloyd didn't respond to my suggestion. Even when I left to go home after cleaning up, there was nothing. "Why am I worried? We always take a while to respond to each other."I paused as I shut myself in the car, which I only took when I wasn't working at the school. </p><p>Oh heavens </p><p>I probably was responding to fast. I didn't' exactly take long to tell him I'd like to hang out. I probably seemed needy. Fuck. I should have read the room better. The ONE time I actually get a chance to have friends and I screw it up.</p><p> </p><p>The dread that crept into my core brought forth tears, which I wiped away as I drove home. I was used to this. Used to not being able to have friends. Why did I have to get so eager to text him back. I was a moron. There goes any shot having a friend. </p><p>I locked the door and slunk back to the depths of my room, which was admittedly an absolute mess. The past few weeks hadn't exactly been smooth sailing, and keeping my room clean was the last thing on my list. I had the rest of the apartment to deal with. </p><p>DING</p><p>I tossed and turned for a couple of hours, feeling dread about LLoyd leaving me on read and too anxious to really drift of,  so when I say I LEPT across the room...</p><p>I mean I slung the blankets off, and nearly tripped on two pairs of shoes as I flopped to the wall opposite my bed </p><p> </p><p>~Friday sounds great. </p><p>~Srry I just got back to you. working </p><p>~Lunch first? </p><p>If it weren't 4 am, I might have screamed. I DIDN'T look like a needy baffoon who just wanted some friends. He was busy. I mean, I get that. I'm always busy. I should have totally seen that coming. But I didn't, so I still felt a little like an idiot. </p><p> </p><p>                                              Can't. Busy till 3:30 ~</p><p>~hmmmm</p><p>~then hb we grab a bite at like 4? I know this great taco truck </p><p>This friendship was meant to be. He spoke the magic word. </p><p>                                           Say no more~ </p><p>                                    I ❤️🌮🌮🌮!~</p><p>~Good to know XD</p><p>~Not sure what to after tho </p><p>~I'm usually working evenings </p><p>                                                              me 2.~</p><p>                let's just make it up as we go~ </p><p>                                              an adventure~ </p><p>~i like adventures lol</p><p>~Meet at the market? </p><p>~I'll drive us into the heart of the city </p><p>~wait </p><p> </p><p>He kept typing for a solid 6 or seven minutes and I hoped something hadn't come up. Surely if he'd asked me to hang out he'd have already cleared time off. Then again, he did as when was good for me, and not the other way around. </p><p> </p><p>~ur not afraid of motorcycles are u? </p><p>That was not what I expected. </p><p> </p><p>                      dunno. never rode one before ~ </p><p>                                          but I'm pretty daring~</p><p>                                             if I do say so myself~</p><p>~hahaha</p><p>~u didnt seem the type</p><p>~just figured I'd ask</p><p>                                                                       thx lol~ </p><p>                                                             gtg. sleepy ~</p><p>~no prob. night [Y/N] ^^</p><p>🤗</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cut this one short at 2329 words. The reason is that the next chapter is probably gonna be really long. </p><p> </p><p>Also, I feel like this was a good stopping spot, and anything more would be weird. I'm so sorry if it's too short!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello lovely readers!!! </p><p> </p><p>I wanted to clarify that I have NOT abandoned this fic. There has simply been a lot going on in my life. I had several covid scares, as well as several family members who had covid, so it's been absolute chaos trying to figure out everything. I am also a full time grad school student, so that takes it's toll on me. </p><p> </p><p>I am going to try and finish the next chapter this weekend, so keep an eye out. :)</p><p> </p><p>-CosMunk</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning  [Y/N]!" I was greeted bright and early my my youngest brother, Dannie, as he latched his gangly arms around my waist, once again attempting a bear hug. And, once again as always, I played along. He was five for heavens sake. </p><p>"OOOOH! Good...morning....Dannie......" I hugged him back, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "You're getting so strong. But you gotta let me go now." "What's the magic word?" I peaked an eyebrow at the preschool child who was a lot smarter and mischievous than one would anticipate. "Oh alright! Pop!" He released my waist with a giggle and ran off to the kitchen.</p><p>His antics were always so sweet and pure. At five, he was the epitome of kindness, and craziness, all at the same time. He didn't have to worry about responsibilities. They were a foreign concept to him. He was free.</p><p>I missed that feeling.</p><p>However, watching him enjoy his Saturday, and seeing the others smiling faces as they enjoyed the toaster waffles that they enjoyed every Saturday as a treat, it brought me a semblance of that feeling that I missed.</p><p>"Here you go!" Dannie reached up and slid a plate off the counter before handing it up to me. "We got up early so I could make you waffles. Nicole helped me." "Did she? That's very nice of her. And very nice of you to make me breakfast."</p><p>The once frozen waffles were completely soaked in syrup, but I would grin and bear it. He worked so hard, and I wouldn't discourage his kindness.</p><p>I sat down to eat, trying not to let the thick sugar make an absolute mess.</p><p>"So Alex, do you have anything planned for next Friday?" He held up a finger, chewing his food before he spoke. " Not that I can think of. Why? You finally letting me get a job?" I shook my head. "No. I just need you to be in charge after I bring you guys home. You can have nuggets for dinner or I'll pre-make something you can heat up."</p><p>It pained me to ask so much of him. He already helped so much every evening, cleaning up a little and making sure everyone got into bed. I had almost told Lloyd no just so that Alexander didn't have any more to do.</p><p>But I needed this. I needed a friend; someone to just spend time with me as is. No work or responsibility involved.</p><p>I needed my own freedom.</p><p>"Sure I guess. What's up? Something happen at work?" I immediately realized how little I had informed him and gritted my teeth, trying to emphasize that was not right. "Oh nonono. Nothing like that." Once I was confident he'd gotten the gist, I relaxed, unaware of the soft smile that followed my awkward realization. "I'm actually hanging out with a friend next Friday."</p><p>His eyes widened and Nicole, the only one old enough besides Alex to understand how much I was doing and all my responsibilities, donned the same expression, stopping mid waffle. "Yourf not goming no worfmk?" "No talking with your mouth full Nicole." I reprimanded softly.</p><p>"But no. I'm not working. Mr. Tsuki gave me the night off. I was against it but... " Alex reached across the table and sat his hand on mine. "Don't be sis." He let go, and even though I knew what was coming next, it still caused me to cry. "You've taken care of us every day since....well. You know. Have fun. You've earned it."</p><p>I didn't want too think too highly of myself, but for a change I believed Alex to be right. I HAD earned a night off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WHY. DOES. THE. UNIVERSE. HATE. ME.SO!? </p><p> </p><p>For once in a long time I finally got a chance to hang out with someone my age and what happened? I had the absolute shittiest week possible. Some asshole started a fight at the bar Sunday night and I nearly got hit with a shot glass while security got rid of him. Monday there was a rally for a local sports team at the college, so I was nearly late in dropping the kids off to school because it took so long to clean it. And then on Tuesday, my stomach was so upset I thought I was going to cry.</p><p>Not to mention that on top of all the nightmare, it felt like time crept by so slowly. I was used to everything passing in the blink of an eye that, now that I had something to look forward to, the week that should've been nothing took a month to pass.</p><p>Friday was so far away...but it eventually arrived.</p><p>My room was still an absolute mess, but I got all my laundry done during the day so I had my pick of what to wear. We had agreed to not plan out what we were doing, so that complicated things a little...</p><p>I did know I was going to be riding his motorcycle. I'd never ridden one before, but I knew a little about what to wear. Basically, just make sure you're covered in case of an accident.</p><p>I hoped to god that didn't happen, but it was better safe than sorry.</p><p>I didn't want to wear full on long sleeves, as it was still pretty warm outside, but it WAS October, so depending on how late we were out, I might want it then.</p><p>So, before I picked up the kids, I settled on a pair of Jeans, a simple but nice [F/C] top, and my dads old black leather jacket. I was sad as I pulled it over my shoulders, but in a way, the coat also comforted me. Like a piece of him was still watching over me.</p><p>It was definitely too big, but it would do the trick.</p><p>I made sure Alex was still comfortable with me going, but as soon as they locked the door behind me, I took off to the grocery market where Lloyd and I met. Better to be early right?</p><p>I arrived a few minutes early, maybe ten or fifteen, and leaned on the hood of my car until I heard the distinct sound of a motorcycle.</p><p>I lifted my eyes from my phone, and fought really hard to keep my jaw from hitting the asphalt. That was not a motorcycle. Lloyd rose up in a whole ass work of art.</p><p>It was slender, clearly designed for speed, but every angle was absolutely seamlessly blended with the next. Just as much care in the design of the bike had been taken into the paint job, utilizing a bright green, black, and a sooty grey. It was gorgeous.</p><p>Lloyd noticed that I was completely enamored with the bike. He slipped off his helmet and stopped the bike, not even turning if off, but greeted me with a smirk.</p><p>"I take it you see something you like?" There was no hiding the shades of pink and red that bleed across my cheeks. I knew he knew that I was looking at the bike, but the way he spoke had me convinced that he meant something entirely different. I wasn't about to play into it. It was fare more amusing if I didn't.</p><p>"I'll say. That bike's gorgeous." It took a moment to peel myself off the car, and walked over to him. "I could look at it all day." He took off his helmet, shaking his messy hair to alleviate the helmet hair a little bit, thought it didn't really help.</p><p>"You're no fun." His chuckle contradicted his words, and he shut off the bike and kicked out the stand. "And you're an idiot." "I've been called worse things."</p><p>He stepped off the bike and stood to the side, offering a better look at it. "It was a gift from a friend." "A friend?!" He chucked at my surprise. "I need to get in good with this friend of yours."</p><p>We bother laughed whole heartedly, completely at peace with each other's presence. I had never made a friend so fast,  or enjoyed someone's company so much so quickly before.</p><p>"I'm glad you appreciate it though. Most people look at it and think it's a little much." I shook my head, rising from my close inspection of the paint job. "I think it's perfect."</p><p>"Wait till you ride it."</p><p>He reached around the other side and revealed a black helmet with grey and blue stripes on the side. "I borrowed a helmet from a friend. She's working tonight so she lent it to me." I gingerly took the mask, not wanting to drop it or cause any damage to it. "She also lent me a jacket, but it seems you've got one."</p><p>I looked at the coat as I prepared to slip the helmet over my ponytail. "Yeah. I figured I might need one, so I dug this old thing out of the closet." The helmet was a nice fit, only slightly snug over my ponytail.</p><p>"Helmet suits you. We'll get you into riding bikes yet." He replaced his helmet and straddled the bike, cranking it back up and kicking the stand back. "Hop on."</p><p>I assumed it was like riding a bicycle, so I stepped over with one leg and sat down. It was a sport bike, so the seat for a passenger barely had enough room. "Look down on either side and you'll see a short bar. that's where you'll wanna set your feet." It took me a moment to find them, but after he pointed back, I realized what I was looking for and pulled my feet towards my chest and sat them down on the rests. </p><p>"You good?" I nodded, taking a deep breath as he turned from me to look ahead. "Alright. Now, you're new to this, so you're gonna want to hold on pretty tight. I promise it's not weird. It's just safe."</p><p>Not weird my ass. Yeah we were friends, but we still had only known each other for a few weeks. It was weird. Still, I didn't have much of a choice, so I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his abdomen, though admittedly not very tightly.</p><p>I wish I had seen his smirk. I might have clung more closely, as I was not at all prepared for what he was about to put me through.</p><p>"Here we go." He knocked down the visor on his helmet and pulled his feet up as we took off, zooming through the parking lot and onto the highway that lead into the heart of Ninjago city.</p><p>The man drove like a trained stunt man as he merged, the back tire drifting ever so slightly. I realized how dead serious he had been, and my somewhat loose hold soon rivaled that of a vise. His chest thundered with laughter as he approached the speed limit, matching the cars around us.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU YOU NEEDED TO HANG ON!"</p><p>"I REALIZE THAT NOW!"</p><p>His laughter at my expense continued for a solid minute, and I just did my best not to panic. After a while though, it wasn't so bad. The initial crazy merging onto the road shocked me a little, but riding was actually quite enjoyable. The wind billowed through my dads large jacket so I didn't get overheated, and watching the buildings around us come and go in the blink of an eye was mesmerizing.</p><p>I allowed my breathing to relax and I actually enjoyed the rest of the ride into town.</p><p>Lloyd simply allowed me to relax in peace after his laughter ceased, quite conscious of the fact that both my breathing and heart rate had returned to a normal rate and rhythm, something that even I was unaware of.</p><p>He didn't speak again until we reached a spot light near our first destination.</p><p>"The taco truck is two lights up. I hope you're hungry." "Absolutely starving."</p><p>I didn't get a chance to add anything else before the light turned green and we took off again. I still didn't care for the takeoff of the bike, so my grip tightened up on his abdomen again, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, I could have sworn he glanced back at me in understanding. It WAS my first time riding a motorcycle, and he had been the one to tell me to hold on tightly.</p><p>It didn't take long to reach a small square with a number of food trucks set up. It was a little early in the evening, so it wasn't that busy, but they would soon. He parked the bike and hopped off, offering a hand to assist me, which I took gratefully. "Thanks." "No problem [Y/N]...So, what do you think?" I removed my helmet and shook out my ponytail, grateful for the release of pressure on the back of my head. "I think that was actually a lot of fun. Even if you did show off a little and startle me at the beginning."</p><p>The mischievous grin he bore earlier returned and he just shrugged. "You got me. But your reaction was priceless." ANd then he laughed. He was laughing at me because I freaked out. "Laugh it up you jerk." I smacked his shoulder with the back of my hand. "HEY!" "Don't HEY me. You did that on purpose to freak me out!" "Okay fine. I did." </p><p> </p><p>I never noticed it in that moment as we raced to the taco truck to get food. It wasn't  possible to notice everything, so I couldn't blame myself. But there was something different in the air. Something unnatural. Not evil or wrong, but unnatural none the less. Neither of us noticed. But it was quite present.</p><p>I wouldn't notice until it was much too late. </p><p> </p><p>"OHMFGOMSH!" I exclaimed as I sunk my teeth into the last bite what was easily the mot glorious burrito that I had ever tasted. He hadn't been kidding when he said it was the best.</p><p>"I told you. These people really know how to make an awesome buritto." Lloyd seemed amused at my response to a simple food, but not in an insulting way. He seemed to be enjoying the conversation as much as I was. I just happened to be a little more excited. Who could blame me though? Tacos and burritos were probably my favorite thing to eat. I could eat them literally every day. Thought not really. That would SO not be good for me. "I'll definitely have to remember this place." I rose to my feet, crumpling the aluminum foil that had housed my dinner into a tight ball as I left the picnic table and made my way to a trash can.</p><p>Lloyd followed, grabbing my drink before I could so I didn't have to carry it as we threw our garbage away and sauntered back to the bike. "Just be careful." He slipped his green helmet back offer his wavy blonde hair, which couldn't exactly get much messier than it was already. "The truck is located at a different food truck the rest of the week. They're only here on Fridays and Saturdays." I nodded, grateful that he told me ahead of time. I would HATE to come for tacos before work on night only to find them gone. "Good to know."</p><p>I slipped the borrowed helmet over my own hair, still a little small for my ponytail, and sat behind him. I was a little less nervous this time, but sincerely hoped he didn't just take of at lightning speeds. He didn't, and I could have cried from sheer joy.</p><p>"SO!" He shouted, knowing he'd have to for me to hear him as we drove. "WHERE WE HEADED NEXT?" I paused for a moment. "YOU MEAN YOU STARTED DRIVING WITHOUT KNOWING WHERE WE'RE GOING?!" "YUP!" His sheer positivity was infectious, and I could feel myself succumbing to the sheer lack of responsibility that he felt.</p><p>"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK IT! THIS IS MY FIRST DAY OFF WORK IN 2 YEARS! SURPRISE ME!"</p><p>"I can do that." He leaned forward just a little bit, and of course I had to follow suit. While I was a little bit more comfortable that I had been when we initially started out from the grocery store, I was not about to relinquish my hold on him. I had no desire to fall off the back of a motorcycle going nearly 60 mph. There was no way that would end well for me.</p><p>I would love to say that I recognized where we were going. I should be more familiar with the city that I had called home for most of my life. But that wasn't the case.</p><p>In fact, the city was completely alien to me. Aside from where I took my siblings to school; my jobs, and where I purchased things we needed, I had barely stepped foot in the city. We were on the opposite end of all these, so I had no idea where we were. However, it seemed as though Lloyd did, judging by how he leaned us into each turn. It seemed at he decided what we were doing for the evening. I wasn't gonna object. I hadn't a single idea in mind.</p><p>"Where are we going?!" I called through my helmet and over the howling wind. "I don't know this part of town!!" "I thought you said you lived in Ninjago City!?" "I did!" I couldn't hear it over the wind in my ears, but I could feel the laughter that rumbled through his chest. "When you said you didn't get out, you really meant it!" I squeezed really tightly and very quick. "You jerk!" I was laughing though. He was right, but it was better to make light of it. So we laughed about it.</p><p>This was a wonderful change of pace. I had felt at peace with Lloyd before, but this was something entirely different. He was friendly, kind, and treated me as one would a life long friend. He didn't pull his punches on the jokes, and I really liked that.</p><p>I relaxed and smiled, loosening up my grip just a bit as my helmet rested on his shoulder. I trusted him.</p><p>As we coasted to a stop, I looked to each side of me, and realized where we were at. The Big W. An arcade, laser tag park, movie theater, and mini golf course. In other words, a place where people went to have fun.</p><p>My siblings had begged me to take them, but I simply didn't have the time. I almost get bad that I was going to be going without them.</p><p>Almost.</p><p>"This is..." I tried to comprehend what to say, and it seemed Lloyd took it the wrong way. "I know it's kinda silly but I" I have him a puzzled look. "Silly?! Are you kidding? This is a great idea!" I had to admit. I was excited. I'm 20 years old, and excited about going to an arcade.</p><p>Sue me.</p><p>"You really think so?" "Absolutely! I've never gotten to do anything like this before." A grin quickly stretched across his face, and he smirked as he held his bike helmet firmly in his hands. "Race ya to the door!" He bolted and I stood stunned until I could process what was going on. I took off after him, blood and adrenaline pumping through my arteries as I chased after him- I lost. Epically. Not only did have a head start on me, he could MOVE. I wasn't a slow runner by any means, but I was out of practice with my sprints. Lloyd clearly wasn't. </p><p>"I win." "You cheated" "Did not" "Did so." We argued jovially back and forth until we reached the ticket counter. The attendant didn't seemed fazed. They probably dealt with hooligans like us quite a lot. "I got your ticket." He tried to argue, but I quickly passed my card up. "You bought burritos, I get tickets." The attendant didn't even speak, letting us have our chat as they got us rung up. "Here you go." I smiled, taking the wrist bands that signified we had paid. "Thanks a million!"</p><p>We slipped past and put them on. I say we, what I really mean is that I put mine on and watched him struggle and epically fail.</p><p>"Need a hand there?" He looked focused, green eyes seemingly trying to pierce the paper band. "I can do it." I wasn't convinced, but let him struggle until he got it attached, thought not without getting some of the sticky side stuck to his arm. "Good luck getting that off without taking some arm hair with it."</p><p>Yeah that wasn't gonna happen.</p><p>He ignored my jab and instead all but dragged me toward the laser tag kiosk. That's no surprise. He seemed like a laser tag guy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I CAN't BELIEVE YOU BEAT ME!?!" Lloyd and I spend most of the time at the Big W playing Laser tag, though we did stop to play a few arcade games after I got tired before we went right back to it.</p><p>Anyhow, Lloyd has the great idea to make our last game versus match between the two of us, since we didn't feel like waiting for anyone else to show up, and I'd absolutely kicked his ass. "What can I say? I'm good like that."</p><p>I lightly punched his shoulder and he returned the favor. "I just....I can't believe you managed to sneak up in me...and then you shot me in the back!" "Hey. All is fair in war Lloyd, and you lost." "That I did." </p><p> </p><p>Lloyd was, for all intents and purposes, one of the best, if not the best, at sneaking around. He also had to be really good and knowing when other people were sneaking around. Unless he was SEVERELY distracted, even Wu had a hard time sneaking up in him these days.</p><p>So how did she manage it, if with accounting for the noise and flashing lights in the dark laser tag room? </p><p> </p><p>It was an absolute wonderful night out, especially once he suggested to grab ice cream, which he insisted he paid for, but all good things must come to an end. I still had to watch over my siblings, and I needed to make sure they hadn't destroyed the apartment in my absence. So, for now, it was time to part. </p><p>We rode back in silence, just enjoying the wind as it blew around us. It was a little chilly, but my fathers old jacket kept me warm enough.</p><p>"Thanks for inviting me out. It was nice to get away from work. " I handed the helmet back to him, and he seemed almost hesitant to take it back. "Here here." He strapped it to the side of the bike and rose back up, cheeky smile back once more. "I definitely needed a break myself. Work is stressful." He didn't know the half of it, or at least I didn't believe so. "Text me so I know you made it back safe!"</p><p>Not gonna lie, the following silence as he drove away was hard. It was also a sobering reminder that once again, I have more important things going on. This was nice, but I felt so guilty for not being home. I refused to allow Alex and the others to fee abandoned, even for a night.</p><p>I slipped inside the front seat of the van, but nothing happened when I went to crank it. Not even a clicking of the starter. "What the hell...." I tried for another minute to get it to crank. Nothing. I didn't think I'd left the light on or anything, and I was right. Must have been something wrong.</p><p>I didn't know much about cars, but I knew enough to take a gander. I stepped out after popping the hood, and lifted it up. It was then I turned on my phone flashlight, and I realized I'd made a huge mistake.</p><p>There was a reason there had been no noise at all. My entire battery was gone. I turned so that I could rush back into the seat of my car and call for help, but when I turned around, I was met with several gang members, all sporting a very familiar tattoo.</p><p>"Found you." The last thing I remembered was a very large fist rapidly approaching my face before everything snapped to a halt and the world went dark.</p><p>—————————————————————</p><p>4098 words! And it's finally done. I'm so so sorry it took so long.</p><p>Next one should be out later this months or beginning of next. I have a very large exam on the 16th so it has to wait till after then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>